In broadband switching systems, broadcast-TV traffic is also processed in addition to ISDN traffic (inter alia telephony, data, video-conference). The broadcast-TV signals are digitized and are usually transmitted at a rate of approximately 34 Mbit/s. For ISDN traffic it is generally permissible for the switching system to have a (small) risk of blocking. In constrast thereto, switching-through of broadcast-TV signals must generally satisfy the requirement that there is no risk of blocking, so that the broadcast-TV signals can be made available for the subscribers in all circumstances. It has been proposed, in European Patent Application EP No. 0 144 076, to use a separate switching system for ISDN and a separate switching system for conferencetelevision and to process the broadcast-TV channels separately therefrom. These last signals are distributed to the subscribers via a bus system. Since TV-signals are not switched, this solution is not so flexible and because of the subdivision on the basis of signal types (ISDN, conference-TV, TV-broadcast) it is not so economical.